


[Podfic] Watching Through Windows

by RevolutionaryJo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: (re)Found Family, Amnesia, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Post Season 6, Sharing a Bed, Some angst but with a happy ending, otherwise canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo
Summary: Podfic reading ofWatching Through Windows, written by helvetica_upstart.Author's summary:David gapes at the man calling himself David’s husband. “You think I’m falling for the married amnesiac trap? Yeah, no, my sister has been-there done-that and sent me the Embassy’s postcards.”Or,David falls off a ladder and can’t remember Schitt’s Creek. Things fall apart and come back together.





	[Podfic] Watching Through Windows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watching Through Windows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871999) by [helvetica_upstart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvetica_upstart/pseuds/helvetica_upstart). 

  
  
Cover by revolutionaryjo

**Length:** 4:13:58

* * *

**Streaming:**  
  
Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BSchitt's+Creek%5D+Watching+Through+Windows.mp3). 

* * *

**Downloads**  


Mediafire Links:  
[MP3 (116 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/93t0sv00trlubd7/%5BSchitt%27s_Creek%5D_Watching_Through_Windows.mp3/file)  
[M4B (95.8 MB)](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ve3orhfyy1p7q7b/%5BSchitt%27s_Creek%5D_Watching_Through_Windows.m4b/file)

Permanent Links:  
[MP3 - Right Click Save As (116 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BSchitt's+Creek%5D+Watching+Through+Windows.mp3)  
[M4B - Right Click Save As (95.8 MB)](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/podfic/%5BSchitt's+Creek%5D+Watching+Through+Windows.m4b)

* * *

Reblog on tumblr [here](https://revolutionaryjo.tumblr.com/post/187989381131/podfic-watching-through-windows).

**Author's Note:**

> Additional warning for a David Rose typical amount of stress eating.
> 
> This podfic exists because Fanworks Con hit me hard with a lot of Schitt's Creek content and a boatload of David/Patrick feelings, which personally was already a fandom just waiting for the spark. I read it on the plane to the con and the "I have to podfic this" revelation came in the middle of Fic Book Club as sisabet called out what is probably the saddest line in the entire thing. I won't tell you which one, I just hope I succeed in twisting the knife a bit. (Like it says on the tin, it does get better again though!)
> 
> The music is of course _Time After Time_, as covered by Eva Cassidy. No disrespect to Cyndi, acoustic guitar just hit the right tone.
> 
> Big thank you to bessyboo for the beta! And of course to helvetica_upstart for getting back to me so fast on permission, not to mention for a story I've really enjoyed spending so much time with. It's been A Month and working on this podfic has been my place of refuge. ❤


End file.
